<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When levi is drunk. by The_omen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668348">When levi is drunk.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_omen/pseuds/The_omen'>The_omen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drunk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Erwin Smith Fluff, Loving Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Out of Character Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_omen/pseuds/The_omen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi as that one time I didn't sleep for 3 days. He's just drunk here because he will never say anything that I did sober. Or maybe he will.</p><p>All the dialogues are from an original incident while the actions are fictional. I just say weird shit ok. I get the mouth of a sailor when I'm sleepy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When levi is drunk.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once no one had died in the expedition. They had got pretty satisfactory data from this trip and it was Erwin's idea to drink out together (oh the way he will regret this, or maybe not) </p><p>They were surprisingly not that drunk even after two hours of sitting at the pub. Levi on the other hand had been offered a drink by every little admirer of his, so it's not an understatement to say, our boy was wasted. Hanji thought it was a good time to make fun of him and thus she said "yooo levi Ackerman is wearing heeled shoes! I didn't know you were so sensitive about it levi" with a smug smile on her face and loud enough for people around to hear it, Mike joins in saying "Ah he really is, how many inches are they levi" laughing a little. </p><p>Levi whose attention was now completely on them replies with a straight face "definitely more inches than you're holding down there". The pub goes quiet. Mike is too shocked to say anything while Erwin on the other hand barks out laughing. Hanji joins in with the laughter while the cadets are holding their mouths to not laugh at their senior. </p><p>Erwin had started to think this was a good idea. Levi slowly walks towards them feeling a little dizzy. Mike retorts in revenge "What took you so long levi? The distance between tables too long for Short legs?" and levi says "i came as fast as i could Mike, what you can come faster?" and Mike thinks he's won and says "Yeah i can" and levi replies "RIP your wife". </p><p>The whole pub goes in chaos with laughter Hanji and Erwin almost falling off of their stools. The cadets trying to run out because Mike is a sweet guy but no one wants to anger their superiors. Levi slowly stands infront of Erwin as the latter slowly stops laughing. He looks at him and says "what is it levi?". Levi looks at him with a forlorn expression, the rarest of rare and says "my head hurts", this is the first time he had accepted infront of all that he was in some kind of pain and it worried them a little. "why didn't you say so before!" Hanji asks loudly and Levi's expression pinches a little. </p><p>He slowly moves towards Erwin and drapes his hands around his waist hugging the giant tree of a man. Too stunned at this expression of affection he stills. He was getting really scared for the shorter man now. He tries to look at Levi and sees his face is flushed red and his breathing is a little deep. Hanji asks softly again if he wishes to go to a doctor surrounding him a little and Mike noticing that shields the man from watchful eyes too. Levi refuses and snuggles farther into Erwin who now embraces the shorter man. </p><p>Hanji wishes to lighten the mood and says "hey why didn't i get any levi hugs, that's not fare! Why him?" a little softer than her usual voice but still in her jolly tone. The one word that levi says is enough to make her speechless. "safe" he whispers just loud enough for them to hear it. Erwin's cheeks redden and he holds levi a little tighter. </p><p>Mike notices and says "it seems someone has a crush on levi!" and Erwin's face reddens even more. Hanji's eyes shoots up to see that Erwin was turning Tomato. Levi slowly looked up from his chest grabbing their attention. He then asks "you have a crush on me?" in the most innocent voice they had heard from him. Erwin turns into a stuttering mess trying to neither confirm nor deny the statement. Hanji laughs for the umpteenth time that night while Mike stands with a smug smile on his face.</p><p>They are quietened again when Levi giggles and starts to climb Erwin's lap. Erwin's hands fly around not knowing where to go and then settle in a 'i surrender' hands up position, back straight and face forward. Levi huffs angrily and holds his hands pulling them down to hug him. He then announces "I'm going to sleep, and if anyone wakes me up for something stupid i will shove a mango so up your ass you'll be deepthroating the seed". With that he went still in his arms. </p><p>And thus they decided to call it a night and Erwin was the chosen one to take Levi to his room. He held the smaller man with one arm to open the door a little worried about his weight, thinking about ways to make this little insomniac to eat. As he settles him in bed taking his shoes off and getting a blanket to cover him. He can't help but take the opportunity god gave him to just look at the Humanity's strongest closely. He caressed his cheeks and tugged a hair strand behind when levi stirred a little opening his eyes a little.</p><p>"sorry i woke you up" he apologised in a hushed tone , he looks up and smiles a genuine smile, a sight worth billions in Erwin's opinion. Levi pushes himself off the bed just little till he reaches the taller man's face and plants a little peck on his nose. For the second time Erwin blushes with eyes wide like saucers. Levi says "Goodnight Erwin" in a tone so intimate he wishes no one else gets the chance to hear ever.</p><p>He looks at levi like he hung the moon and stars. As he gets up to leave he hears levi whisper "you know, i kinda have a crush on you too". He turns around to see him still sleeping with his back towards the door hiding his face. He smiles and whispers back "Goodnight Levi, sweet dreams". </p><p>He walks back to his own room with his head empty of all worries, his thoughts full of a man out of poetries.<br/>
He really is a hopeless romantic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>